ANBU Fox (Cancelado)
by Ernest-Fairclough
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki fue entrenado desde pequeño para formar parte del Escuadrón Especial de Asesinato y Tácticas , también "Fuerzas Especiales ANBU" o simplemente "ANBU". Lo oscuro que era el mundo para los miembros de dicha división de élite no afectó mucho la personalidad de Naruto, seguía siendo muy alegre y bromista.
1. Presentación

Saludos, queridos lectores. Soy Ernest Fairclough, nuevo usuario en este sitio, y escritor aficionando desde hace algún tiempo.

Mi fic, como lo dice en la descripción, tratará acerca de qué hubiera pasado si Naruto era reclutado en ANBU a una edad temprana.

Primero que nada, quiero hacerles saber una cosa importante:

Aunque ya tenga cierta experiencia escribiendo, no puedo decir que soy rápido para hacerlo. Me gusta tomarme mi tiempo, ver que las cosas estén lo más prolijas posible, así que no esperen un ritmo rápido y/o constante de publicaciones, ya que a eso hay que sumarle las responsabilidades de la uni. Por eso no daré fecha de salida para ningún capítulo ni me comprometeré a sacar una determinada cantidad por mes, simplemente saldrán cuando tengan que salir. Sé que parece que sobrevaloro lo bueno que soy, pero no es así, de hecho, es un consejo que ustedes deberían tomar si alguna vez deciden escribir una historia ustedes mismos; escriban como si únicamente ustedes fueran leerlo, ya que si se ponen a pensar que opinarán sus lectores terminarán muy estresados y creerán que ninguna de sus ideas es buena.

Pronto publicaré el primer capítulo, así que sean pacientes por favor :)


	2. Capítulo 1: Cambio inesperado

El Equipo Ro se encontraba rindiendo el informe de su última misión al Tercer Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Dicho equipo estaba conformado por: Yugao Uzuki, Yamato, Hana Inuzuka y Naruto Uzumaki, quien estaba bajo la denominación especial de agente junior. Básicamente solo se le permitía observar, aunque ya evitado en más de una ocasión que alguno de sus compañeros recibiera un golpe por la espalda que pudo a verlos herido severamente, o matarlos potencialmente, por lo que hace tiempo Yugao y Hana dejaron de molestarlo diciéndole que sus marcas de bigotes lo hacían lucir muy lindo.

—Eso es todo, Lord-Hokage —dijo Yamato mientras se encontraba arrodillado al igual que los demás miembros del grupo.

—Excelente, una misión más completada a la perfección en su registro. Pueden retirarse, excepto tú, Fox, deseo hablar contigo a solas —dijo Hiruzen, luego arrojó las cenizas de su pipa en el ceniceroque estaba sobre su escritorio.

Tras un seco asentimiento todos salieron, dejando solos en la habitación al miembro más joven del equipo y al anciano Hokage para que charlaran sin ser escuchados.

—Naruto, retira tu máscara —dijo Hiruzen en un tono tranquilo, pero no dejaba de sonar como una orden.

El rubio hizo lo que se le indicó, revelando así el rostro de un niño de no más de trece años de edad, cuyos ojos azules tenían una mirada que había sido endurecida por años de entrenamiento riguroso y el asesinato en cumplimiento del deber.

—Debes estar muy emocionado, el tiempo de tu promoción se acerca.

—Así es, Lord-Hokage, me encuentro muy emocionado —Naruto respondió en tono formal.

Hiruzen arqueó las cejas, como si hubiera estado esperando otra cosa. Al poco tiempo Naruto soltó una carcajada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo duré esta vez? —preguntó Naruto mientras trataba de frenar su risa.

—Cinco segundos —repuso el Hokage, riendo ligeramente.

—En verdad estoy muy emocionado, Viejo, al fin tendré misiones reales y dejaré de ser quien tiene que recuperar los shurikens y los kunai luego de las practicas de tiro. Y antes de que te lo esperes te quitaré el sombrero de Hokage, ¡De veras! —Naruto dijo enérgicamente mientras señalaba con su dedo el sombrero blanco con el kanji para fuego que el Tercero tenía sobe la cabeza.

—No lo dudo —Hiruzen sonrió ligeramente mientras se ajustaba el sombrero.

—A todo esto —continuó Hiruzen—, voy a asignarte tu primera misión oficial.

—¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? —cuestionó Naruto, actuando con la emoción que un niño de doce años debería tener.

Hiruzen se aclaró la garganta, y Naruto se cuadró en respuesta. Aunque no fomentaba que sus ANBU actuaran como máquinas sin emociones que solo cumplían ordenes, y a que adoraba la forma de ser del rubio, esto era algo serio, por lo que debía tratarse de tal modo.

—Supongo que te resulta familiar el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha, ¿verdad?

—El hermano de Itachi Uchiha, por supuesto que lo conozco, aunque solo sea de vista.

—Pues bien —Hiruzen hizo una pausa para rellenar el tabaco de su pipa, luego prosiguió—, como ya sabrás, él es alguien muy importante para la aldea al ser el último miembro de su clan, por lo que se lo monitorea constantemente para asegurar su integridad física como psicológica, particularmente lo último, ya que es fácil deducir que la Masacre Uchiha le dejó marcas permanentes en su psique— culminada su oración Hiruzen encendió su pipa utilizando chakra, más concretamente con un jutsu de fuego de muy bajo poder, luego le dio una calada.

—Eso lo entiendo, pero ¿dónde encajo yo?

Hiruzen exhaló el humo creando un par de aros.

—Durante estos años a desarrollado una conducta asocial, no se le ha visto relacionándose con nadie; únicamente asiste a la academia, entrena por su cuenta, come y se va a dormir para luego repetir el proceso al día siguiente. Puedo contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que ha hecho alguna actividad recreativa, y con una sola el tipo de cosas que ha realizado.

—Supongo que está diciendo que quiere que me haga su amigo —dijo Naruto, a lo que Hiruzen asintió.

—Es correcto, te he elegido a ti debido a que el no aceptaría hacerse amigo de alguien que sea más débil que él, ya que tienen el pensamiento de que todos lo lastran. Es una misión bastante sencilla, por lo que confío en que no tengas problemas para llevarlo a cabo, además, te vendrá bien relacionarte con alguien de tu edad.

—Me parece bien, Yamato no es un muy buen conversador, y las chicas parecen hablar en otro idioma, lo único que puedo entender de ellas es cuando me molestan por mis marcas en las mejillas —Naruto se frotó las mejillas mientras lo decía, algunas veces les deba por pellizcaras.

—Estoy contento de que te parezca una buena idea, ya que esta es una misión a largo plazo.

—¡¿Eh?! —dijo Naruto, notoriamente confundido.

—Pretendo que estés en su equipo genin hasta que alcance el rango de chunin por lo menos. Dependiendo de tu resultado daremos por concluida la misión en ese momento, o la extenderemos hasta que veamos los resultados deseados.

—¿Cuáles serían esos resultados deseados?

—Básicamente queremos que Sasuke vea a todas las personas de la aldea como su familia, en otras palabras, quiero que le inculques la voluntad de fuego.

La mirada de Naruto denotaba que no estaba muy a gusto con el tema. Él había estado participando en misiones rango A, como espectador mayormente, pero eso era mejor a tener que soportar las soporíferas misiones rango D, las cuales básicamente lo volvían un simple mandadero. Los egresados de la academia, aunque débiles si se los compara con generaciones pasadas, eran ninjas que podrían matar a una persona promedio fácilmente, y se los ponía a cortar el pasto, a cuidad bebés, a llevar las compras, entre otras tareas que un niño de 11-14 años haría para comprar el juguete que vio en la vitrina de una tienda y que sus padres se negaron a comprarlo.

—Sé lo que piensas y tienes razón. Las misiones rango D son insufribles, pero más adelante podrás hacer gala de tus habilidades en misiones rango C, y cuando te promuevan a chunin, que se que lo conseguirás, podrás participar en misiones rango A de verdad junto a Ro, siendo un miembro de pleno derecho en ANBU.

Las palabras de Hiruzen parecían tener efecto en Naruto, pero todavía no parecía completamente convencido, por lo que dijo:

—Oye, al menos podrás poner a prueba lo que has aprendido. Una misión de ANBU a veces requiere infiltrarse a una aldea actuando como un simple civil, por ejemplo, un panadero que solo se dedica a cocinar pan 5 de 7 días a la semana... —mientras decía eso a su mente llegó un recuerdo que había estado enterrado en su mente por varios años—. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Johnny! ¡Me he olvidado de Johnny! Se suponía que estaba en una misión encubierta como un panadero en la Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas poco antes de que la Tercera Guerra Mundial Ninja terminara. Yo debía enviarle la orden de regresar, pero nunca lo hice, ya han pasado más de 15 años desde eso.

Hiruzen se puso muy intranquilo de la nada, por lo que Naruto preguntó:

—¿Te encuentras bien, Viejo?

—¿E-Eh? S-Sí, estoy bien, es solo que... recordé que dejé la llave de mi lavabo abierta desde la mañana. Bueno, creo que es tiempo de dar por terminada este pequeña charla. Te haré llegar un permiso para que puedas asistir a la clase de Sasuske mañana por la mañana, así como algunos útiles escolares. Eso es todo, retírate, te mereces un descanso.

Naruto, como todo ANBU, trato de analizar el comportamiento de Hiruzen, ya que se notaba a leguas que estaba actuando algo raro. Estaba claro para él que le estaba mintiendo sobre lo que lo aquejaba. La escasa información de la que disponía apuntaba a que era algo de poca importancia, por lo que se encogió de hombros, se colocó de nuevo la máscara, y se fue de la oficina en dirección a la base de ANBU donde estaba localizado su dormitorio.


	3. Capítulo 2: Experiencia escolar parte 1

Naruto despertó a su hora acostumbrada, las 6 de la mañana. Realizó una serie ligera de ejercicios, desayunó y se dio una ducha antes de hacer su elección de ropa para ir a la escuela. El contenido de su armario era modesto, solo tenía un par de los conjuntos estándar que usaban todos los ANBU, y unas cuantas prendas que sus compañeros le regalaron. Al final optó por una camiseta blanca, la cual tenía dibujado un remolido de color rojo en la espalda, unos pantalones negros y sandalias ninja azules. Justo cuando terminó de abrocharlas alguien llamó a su puerta. Se trataba de Yamato, quien venía hacerle entrega del permiso y los útiles escolares que el Tercero mencionó ayer.

—Hola, Naruto.

—Buenos días, capitán Yamato —Naruto saludó formalmente, y al poco tiempo Yamato hizo un ademan para indicarle que entrara en descanso.

—Aquí está todo lo que vas a necesitar para tu misión. Déjame ver —Yamato comenzó a revisar el contenido de la mochila poniéndolo sobre la mesa—. Aquí hay cuadernos, lapices, pinceles, tinta, tijeras y una caja de colores de buena calidad.

—¿El Hoakge no te informó que solo asistiré al examen? Básicamente solo necesito llevar un lápiz —Naruto tomó uno de los lápices y comenzó hacer girar hábilmente con sus dedos.

—Lo hizo, pero yo creo que deberías tenerlos de todas formas. La experiencia de ser un estudiante es bastante agradable, es algo que no puede perderse. Durante ese tiempo conoces a varias personas que podrían ser amigos de porvida, puedes encontrar a tu primer amor —Yamato se detuvo ahí, ya que un ligero sonrojo comenzaba a ser visible en sus mejillas, claramente una mujer ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese momento.

—Eso no lo sé, mi vida parece bastante diferente a la de los demás niños —las palabras de Naruto eran carentes de su animosidad habitual, casi se podría decir que sonaban tristes.

—No te aflijas tanto, esta es una oportunidad de oro para reponer el tiempo perdido, te aseguro que podrás saber lo que se siente ser un adolescente.

—No estoy muy seguro al respecto, Yugao y Hana no se expresan muy bien de esa época —la voz de Naruto regresó a un tono más normal.

—B-Bueno, que puedo decir, es una etapa un tanto complicada de la vida, pero necesaria para tu crecimiento como persona. Básicamente será aquí donde forjes tu carácter, así que trata de afrontarlo lo mejor posible

Naruto asintió, luego vio el reloj montado en la pared, el cual estaba por señalar las 8 de la mañana.

—Debo irme ya, o se me hará tarde— dijo Naruto para luego acomodar de regreso los útiles en la mochila.

—Apresúrate, la puntualidad es indispensable —dijo Yamato mientras se dirigía a la salida.

—Lo sé, me lo has dicho muchas veces a lo largo de los años.

—Y no me cansaré de hacerlo, ser impuntual no es una cualidad que un shinobi deba tener.

—Nunca te escuché reprochar a Kakashi por eso —dijo el rubio mientras cerraba la puerta de su departamento.

—E-Es que... b-bueno yo... —Yamato no sabía que decir. Para cuando pareció que las palabras por fin venían a él se dio cuenta de que Naruto ya se había marchado.

Naruto llegó a la academia sin más demora. Justo llegó cuando el profesor de la clase estaba por entrar al salón.

—¿Es usted el profesor de la clase 302?

—Sí, soy yo, Iruka Umino. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, jovencito?

—Estoy aquí para tomar el examen de promoción a genin —antes de que Iruka pudiera cuestionar algo, Naruto sacó el permiso firmado por el Hokage de su mochila y se lo entregó.

Iruka procedió a revisarlo, buscando cualquier indicio de falsificación. Al no encontrarlo se encogió de hombros, y le indicó a Naruto que pasara al salón junto con él.

El aula de clases se encontraba en el habitual caos que se producía cuando Iruka no se encontraba presente. Trató de llamar su atención alzando la voz un poco, pero no tuvo efecto. Iruka gradualmente fue elevando el tono, y entre más lo hacía una vena en su sien comenzaba a palpitar más y más, dando la impresión de que estallaría en cualquier momento.

—¡HE DICHO QUE SE CALLEN! —gritó Iruka, lo extraño fue que su cabeza creció hasta tener dos veces la circunferencia de una pelota de playa. Su grito fue tan fuerte que el salón entero se sacudió. Los niños se detuvieron al instante y volvieron a sus lugares. Iruka se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió.

—Buenos días, niños y niñas —Iruka hizo una pausa durante la cual los alumnos regresaron el saludo—. Como ya sabrán, hoy el es día del examen que determinará quienes se convertirán en ninjas de la Hoja. Si reprueban el examen no se preocupen, pueden tomarlo el año que viene sin inconveniente alguno. Aunque esto es algo repentino, y que pocas veces a pasado, un estudiante más se unirá a nosotros el día de hoy.

Antes de que Iruka pudiera indicarle a Naruto que se presentara alguien interrumpió.

—Pero, Iruka-Sensei, ¿no es muy tarde para que alguien se una a la clase? —preguntó Shikamaru Nara.

—Así sería normalmente, pero este muchacho tiene un permiso especial expedido por el Hokage en persona, por lo que tomará el examen junto a ustedes.

—¿No piensa que es una pérdida de tiempo que alguien que no asistió a la academia jamás tome el examen? Está claro que lo va a reprobar —dijo Kiba Inuzuka.

—En el permiso, el cual fue aprobado por el Hokage, dice que el muchacho aquí presente fue entrenado por un ninja fuera de servicio, por lo que se le permitirá hacer el examen para que no desperdicie un año si es que tiene las habilidades necesarias.

La explicación de Iruka pareció dejar satisfechos a todos, excepto por Shikamaru, quien veía a Naruto con ojos analíticos. Otras personas también mantuvieron un interés más prolongado en el rubio, pero lo dejaron ser al poco tiempo.

—Bien entonces, preséntate por favor.

—Hola a todos, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, gusto en conocerlos.

Cuando Naruto terminó su muy breve explicación, alguien más entro en la sala. Se trataba de Mizuki, el asistente de Iruka.

—Oh, Mizuki, que bueno que llegas, ha llegado de último minuto un nuevo estudiante, por lo que nesecito que vayas a la sala de profesores a conseguir otra copia del examen.

Mizuki vio con aparente desinterés a Naruto, pero éste se percató de que su mirada reflejaba molestia, casi odio. No identificaba si estaba dirigida hacia él, pero ahí estaba, y eso por alguna razón lo inquietaba.

—De acuerdo, Iruka, iré a hacerlo en seguida —dijo Mizuki mientras sostenía una falsa sonrisa. Dejó los exámenes que llevaba consigo sobre el escritorio y se dirigió a la sala de profesores como se le pidió.

—Bueno, aunque solo vengas a tomar el examen creo que sería bueno que conocieras a tus compañeros de curso, así que les pido de favor que se presenten como es debido. Tú primero, Naruto, ya que solo has compartido con nosotros tu nombre, por ejemplo, dinos las cosas que te gustan y cuales son tus sueños para el futuro— dijo Iruka para luego apoyarse en su escritorio.

Naruto se rascó la barbilla por unos instantes, luego dijo:

—Me gusta leer, particularmente me atrae la historia, aunque también disfruto las novelas de ciencia ficción; dar paseos y entrenar. Mi comida favorita es el ramen de un pequeño local de nombre Ichiraku Ramen, situado un par de cuadras fuera del distrito comercial. Mi sueño para el futuro es ser un ninja, como todos aquí, supongo. Formar una familia con un máximo de tres hijos, y mayor aspiración es hacerme con el título de Hokage, !De veras!

Hubo varios murmullos y algunas risas que se extinguieron al poco tiempo de que Iruka se aclarara la garganta.

—Ahora es turno de que ustedes se presenten —Iruka hizo una pausa para buscar a alguien no estuviera atendiendo a la clase para pedirle que se presentara. Su vista se dirigió hacia Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno, quienes estaban discutiendo en voz baja—. Ino, preséntate por favor.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Por no estar prestando atención —la declaración de Iruka hizo que Sákura comenzara e reír—. Y tú, Sakura, irás después de ella.

Ino río mientras que Sakura tenía una cara de molestia. La rubia se encogió de hombros, se puso de pie y se presentó.

—Hola, soy Ino Yamanaka. Me gustan las flores, hago arreglos para la florería de mi familia y cuido de mi propio jardín. Mi comida favorita es el pudin bajo en calorías. Mi sueño es casarme con el chico más genial de la clase.

Por un instante su mirada se movió hacia la derecha. Naruto, por mero instinto, siguió el movimiento de sus ojos, percatándose de que su mirada se dirigía hacia Sasuke. Dicho de paso, los lugares al rededor de él se encontraba ocupados en su totalidad por chicas, mejor dicho, toda la columna de asientos lo estaba, únicamente había tres chicas desperdigadas por el resto del salón.

Ino concluyo, por lo que Sakura se puso en pie y se presentó.

—Hola, mi nombre es Sákura Haruno. Mi comida favorita es el anko (bolas de masa hervida) recubiertos con jarabe, el umeboshi y el anmitsu. A mí también me gusta la lectura, principalmente las novelas románticas. Mi sueño es casarme con el chico más fabuloso del planeta —al igual que Ino, su mirada se dirigió por un instante hacia Sasuke, quien parecía no importarle la atención que recibía de las chicas ni tampoco de la envidia que le tenían los chicos por tener para si toda la atención del sexo opuesto.

Sakura tomó asiento y empezó con Ino un duelo de miradas. Naruto podía percibir que se miraban con tanta intensidad que estaban a nada de empezar echar chispas.

Tras que Sakura se sentara nadie parecía querer tomar la iniciativa y presentarse, por lo que Iruka se vio en la necesidad de escoger a alguien, de nuevo.

—A ver —musitó mientras buscaba a alguien—. Hinata, preséntate por favor.

La chica de piel clara se levantó, su postura era ligeramente encorvada, y trataba de evitar en la medida de lo posible el contacto visual directo.

—H-Hola, soy Hinata Hyuga. M-Me gusta pasear. M-Mi comida favorita son los rollos de canela. M-Mi sueño es ser fuerte para ser una digna heredera de mi clan.

Hinata se sentó tan rápido como se levantó, no había duda de que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención. El siguiente en presentarse fue un chico.

—Mi nombre es Kiba Inuzuka, guardártelo bien, porque yo seré quien será Hokage algún día —dijo Kiba, quien fue secundado por su perro Akamaru.

—Ya lo veremos —repuso Naruto sonriéndole.

Para el Clan Inuzuka una sonrisa no era un gesto amable, era amenazar mostrando los colmillos. Desde luego Kiba lo tomó de ese modo, haciendo sentía deseoso de poder demostrarle su fuerza, por lo que le sonrió de tal forma que sus colmillos, los cuales eran algo más grandes que el promedio, se mostraran intimidantes. Akamaru, por otro lado, percibía que eso no era un intento de mostrarse fuerte siendo débil, sino una declaración de que tenía la fuerza para respaldar esa confianza.

—Me gusta dar paseos por el bosque con Akamaru —continuó Kiba—. Mi sueño es ser el alfa de mi clan.

—Saludos, mi nombre es Shino Aburame. Me gusta investigar acerca de los incestos. Mi sueño es ser la persona que logre el mayor entendimiento de esas fascinantes criaturas, para de ese modo volverme el mejor líder que al Clan Aburame pueda tener.

Luego de Shino se puso en pie otro muchacho, uno un tanto... rellenito.

—Hola, mi nombre es Choji Akimichi. Me gusta probar diferentes platillos. No tengo ninguna comida favorita, creo que todas son increíbles. Mi sueño es tener el mejor restaurante en el mundo y ser un ninja que enorgullezca a mi padre.

Choji se sentó y palmeó ligeramente el hombro del chico sentado a su lado, el cual era Shikamaru, quien se levantó teniendo una cara que reflejaba aburrimiento.

—Soy Shikamaru Nara. Me gusta ver las nubes pasar. Mi comida preferida es la barbacoa coreana. Mi sueño es tener una familia con un solo hijo, ya que los hijos son muy problemáticos... ah, y que la mujer con la que me case no sea una mandona, pero que cocine bien —musitó lo último.

El siguiente en hablar fue Sasuke.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha. No me agrada nada en particular. Mi sueño... no, mi ambición es hacerle justicia a mi clan acabando con mis propias manos a su asesino.

Las chicas suspiraron mientras Sasuke decía cada palabra, la envidia de los chicos aumentó, y Naruto se dio cuenta que tenía mucho por hacer.

Los otros 21 alumnos que conformaban la clase tuvieron la oportunidad de presentarse antes de que Mizuki regresara, prácticamente dispusieron de 20 minutos antes de que volviera. Éste se excusó diciendo que no había más copias del examen en la sala de profesores, por lo que tuvo ir hasta la papelería que abastecía a la academia para que le imprimieran otro. Esto solo hacía que las malas vibras que sentía Naruto sobre Mizuki aumentaran, no podía definir bien el porqué, pero sentía algo fuera de lugar.

—Bien, ya nos hemos demorado bastante, por lo que es tiempo de empezar con el examen. Naruto, toma asiento en algún lugar disponible —mientras Iruka comenzó a repartir los exámenes.

Desde el momento en el que entró, el rubio había analizado el salón, por lo que se dirigió rápidamente a la única fila donde había asientos bacantes, la cual era en la que estaba sentado Shino. El rubio conocía el motivo, pero él no le daba importancia, por lo que se sentó a su lado aun que hubiera otros asientos disponibles de más fácil acceso en la fila.

—El examen escrito empieza ahora.

* * *

_Aunque este capitulo sea más largo sé que en este episodio no hemos avanzado mucho, pero aún creo que estoy en esa etapa en la que debo mostrar mi manera de escribir antes de empezar con las cosas realmente buenas. El próximo capítulo tendrá acción, eso se los aseguro, aunque será tanta como pueda ofrecer un torneo infantil, la cual no creo que sea mucha pero es mejor que nada. Bueno, con eso me despido, espero que nos leamos pronto :)_


End file.
